ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 565 (5th July 1990)
Plot Sharon rushes to the hospital in a taxi to see Carol. Simon heads to No.45 to inform Michelle of what is happening. Sharon arrives at the hospital and heads into the post natal unit, where she finds Carol holding her newborn. Celestine arrives on the Square with the rest of the family: his wife, Etta, his children, Clyde, Lloyd and Hattie and his father, Jules Tavernier. They move their belongings into No.27 as Dot spies on them from her house. Carol is initially hostile towards Sharon but eventually asks her some questions. Sharon asks about her father. Ron shows up and is unhappy to see Sharon. Sharon decides to leave the hospital shortly after with Michelle. Pete and the market stallholders all unite to protest against the diggers coming in and destroying the market. They make a plan to block the front of Bridge Street, where the diggers will be coming through, with Pete's stall. Clyde and Jules have their first drink at The Vic. Celestine and Etta bless the house with the pastor and gospel singers. Residents on the Square hear the singing from outside and wonder what is going on. Michelle asks Jules if everything is okay, where he tells her what is going on. Dot's curiosity about her neighbours is piqued. Sharon visits Simon and gives him an early birthday present: a lighter with an engraving in it. Simon feels he cannot take it. The diggers arrive on the Square to tear down the market. Arthur, Grant, Kathy, Pete, Phil and the rest of the stallholders unite at the blocked entrance. The driver warns them he has a job to do and drives the digger towards them. Most of the stallholders move, but Pete stands his ground. Arthur pushes Pete out the way as the digger destroys Pete's stall. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Hanley - Sheila White *Ron Hanley - Dean Harris *April - Helen Pearson *Jackie - Richard Beale *Dave - Tip Tipping *Pastor - Alex Tetteh-Lartey *Gospel Singers - Elma Bettancourt, Mary Martin, Peggy Phango and Carol Russell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Whitcliffe Hospital - Post natal ward, corridor and car park Notes *First appearance of Etta, Jules, Clyde, Lloyd and Hattie Tavernier. *This is the eleventh episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Tavernier family move into Albert Square - and right into the middle of a pitched battle between residents and developers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,820,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes